MagiCats: Hoofdstuk 11 t/m 20
MagiCats is een verhaal van Morgenpoot, dat zich afspeelt in de magische kattenstad Neonpolis. Deze pagina bevat het elfde tot en met het twintigste hoofdstuk. Wat vooraf ging Hoofdstuk 0 t/m 10 Moon is niet de meest populaire kat uit de Air-Dynastie, en het pispaaltje van Light Lightning en diens volgelingen. Dan ontmoet hij een Lightning-kat, Blue, die hem doet inzien dat niet iedereen uit de beruchte familie een haarbal hoeft te zijn. Hoofdstuk 11 'Nou?!' roept de kater uit. 'Komt er nog wat van?' Blue trekt nu een vastberaden gezicht. 'Laat hem los, hij is mijn vriend.' Ik zucht opgelucht, en voel hoe de kater me loslaat. 'Fjoe, ik was even bang dat je het ging ontkennen', mompel ik nadat de bewaker weg is. Blue kijkt me gekwetst aan. 'Waarom dacht je dat?' Ik glimlach. 'Ach, gewoon zenuwachtig.' De blauwgrijze kater duwt een ekster naar me toe. 'Alsjeblieft, zelf gevangen.' We delen de vogel en midden in een hap vraag ik: 'Wat vind jij van de nieuwe maatregel?' Hij haalt zijn schouders op. 'Ach, ik vind het nutteloos. De Zwartgeklauwden zijn toch onverslaanbaar.' 'Nou, aan jullie bewaking ligt het niet!' lach ik terwijl ik over mijn pijnlijke vleugel wrijf. 'Ik zie dat je geraakt bent door een stroomschok', merkt Blue op. 'Dat doet erg veel pijn, ik weet het. Maar wees gerust, het gaat vanzelf over. Ik zou alleen nog niet gaan vliegen.' 'Ik moet wel', grom ik, 'anders kom ik nooit thuis. Het is al na middernacht, misschien wordt het tijd dat ik terugkeer naar mijn familie...' Bij het woord familie moet ik weer denken aan mijn moederskant, die nu nooit meer in ons hol zal liggen, maar die nu een nieuw leven starten bij de Lightnings. 'Je kunt het best hoog gaan vliegen, dan verdwaal je niet', adviseert mijn vriend. Ik knik en spreid mijn vleugels. 'Tot ziens, en bedankt!' miauw ik en wat wankelend stijg ik op. Hoofdstuk 12 Het vliegen gaat langzaam, en ik ben telkens bang om te vallen. De pijn is nu minder, maar is vervangen door een tintelend gevoel. Ik denk dat de schok mijn vleugel een beetje verlamd heeft. Omdat het slaan met mijn linkervleugel moeilijk is, hang ik voortdurend schuin. Ondertussen blijf ik denken aan de Zwartgeklauwden. Kunnen ze Neonpolis echt overnemen? Zelfs met zoveel bewaking? Blue zei dat ze onverslaanbaar waren, zijn ze dat ook? Nu ga ik de fout in, ik ben teveel verdiept in mijn gedachten om te zien waar ik heen ga. Loopt de Twister-familie gevaar? Zullen ook daar kittens gestolen worden? Ik raak uit koers en vlieg over het gebied van de Cloud-familie. Zal ik mee moeten vechten? Wanneer zal de strijd beginnen? Wat willen ze met de kittens? Ik weet het niet. Nu passeer ik officieel de grenzen van Neonpolis. Zal ik... Meer tijd om na te denken is er niet, want plotseling doemt een reusachtige eik op uit de schaduwen. Ik gil en meteen word ik wakker uit mijn gedachten. Ik probeer mijn koers te herstellen, maar mijn gewonde vleugel weigert dienst en ik maak me klaar voor de klap. Vacht en schors raken elkaar en met een dof geluid stort ik neer. Alles is zwart. Hoofdstuk 13 Ben ik dood? Voorzichtig open ik mijn ogen en zie de wanden van de grot voor me. Wonder boven wonder heb ik het overleefd! Mijn zicht is nog wazig, maar ik zie duidelijk een aantal katten op me neerkijken. 'Hij is het', fluistert één van hen. Zijn stem kraakt. 'Nee, Juro, dat kan niet', gromt een witte kater met helderblauwe ogen. Juro. De naam spookt door mijn hoofd en ik schiet overeind. 'Juro?! Maar u bent...' Een prachtige, oranje poes duwt de witte kater opzij. 'Soren, kijk goed. Hij moet het zijn', miauwt ze verrukt. Nu komen ook de anderen dichterbij. 'Wat is je naam?' vraagt een rode kater met oranje en gele tinten. 'Moon', mompel ik, 'Moon Twister.' Meteen buig ik mijn kop als teken van eerbied. Ik snap niet hoe het gebeurd is, of het echt is, of ik echt nog leef, maar één ding weet ik zeker. Dit zijn de goden. De rode kater, waarvan ik denk dat het Maro is, lacht. 'Waarom buig je, Moon, terwijl je nu één van ons bent.' Ik stotter: 'Eh... Wat bedoelt u?' Juro, god van de Aarde en de Wijsheid, de heerser van Jupiter, glimlacht naar me. 'Luister, dan vertel ik je een verhaal...' Hoofdstuk 14 Het was al zo lang geleden, maar ik zal het nooit vergeten. Neonpolis bestond nog niet en ik was een oude kater. Iedereen verklaarde me voor gek en nooit bezocht iemand me. Ik stierf aan een ziekte, onopgemerkt, en het boeide niemand dat "Ouwe Midas" gestorven was. Maar ik kreeg een tweede leven. Ik weet niet hoe het kon, maar ik werd wakker met een opdracht: ik moest een dynastie stichten. En dat deed ik. Algauw kwam ik erachter dat ik magische krachten bezat, dat ik de aarde kon beheersen. Ik kreeg in totaal zeven zonen, wat de zeven families werden. Ieder hadden ze één van mijn krachten geërfd. Dat geldde ook voor Ura, Vera en Soren. Ook zij kregen een tweede leven waarin ze magische krachten bezaten, en ook zij stichtten een dynastie. Al snel werd Neonpolis een echte stad, er kwamen regels, stadsbestuurders... Wij vieren trokken ons terug. We kwamen er al snel achter dat we onsterfelijk waren, en zo leefden we ongeveer een eeuw samen. Maar toen kregen we de opdracht om ieder een leerling te zoeken. Dat werd de Tweede Generatie goden: Astar, Maro, Nevon en Meteor. Ook zij hadden een tweede leven gekregen waarin ze magisch en onsterfelijk waren. En toen kwamen de Demonen. De Demonen waren zwarte wolven zonder ziel of skelet, ze waren geboren uit schaduw. Ze bedreigden Neonpolis en wij trokken ten strijde, bij het eerste gevecht stierf een jonge kitten: Pjotr. Hij werd de Derde generatie goden en kreeg ook een tweede leven. Zo vochten we en vochten we, dagenlang, seizoenen lang. De oorlog duurde drie zonnerondes. We wonnen, de Demonen waren verslagen! Maar Astar, god van Licht en Vrede, tweelingbroer van Maro, god van Strijd en Strategie... Astar stierf, en verbrak daarmee de cirkel van goden. Opeens konden wij de aarde niet meer betreden, we werden lucht voor de inwoners van Neonpolis. Iedereen dacht dat we vrijwillig waren verdwenen, maar nee... Omdat we hier geen contact meer konden maken met ander leven, gingen we eenzame tijden tegemoet. De plek waar Astar gestorven is, dat is in deze grot. Daarom heb jij zijn krachten nu. Jij kunt ons nu wel zien... Moon Twister, jij hebt het lot van Neonpolis in jouw poten. Jij moet ten strijde trekken tegen de Zwartgeklauwden. Hoofdstuk 15 'Eh... Wat?' miauw ik verschrikt nadat Juro klaar is met zijn verhaal. Een zwarte kitten met groene oogjes komt naar voren. 'Dat is toch duidelijk?' zegt hij betweterig. 'Jij moet de Zwartgeklauwden verslaan!' Ik ben nog steeds geschokt. 'Ik?! Maar... Maar jullie zijn goden! Jullie waren met zijn negenen en toch verloren jullie van de Demonen! Hoe moet ik dan in mijn eentje...' De kitten onderbreekt me weer. 'Dat waren Demonen! De sterkste wezens van het universum! Wil je nou zeggen dat je niet eens een kleine bende kan verslaan?' 'Pjotr', gromt Juro, 'Moon weet nog niet hoe hij zijn krachten moet beheersen. De Zwartgeklauwden zijn met veel, dus voor hem wordt dit een hele opgave.' Ik ben de oude kater dankbaar. Hij heeft precies onder woorden gebracht wat ik vind. Pjotr kijkt schuldig naar Juro. 'Sorry', piept hij. Ik heb zin om in lachen uit te barsten, want het is moeilijk te geloven dat deze brutale kitten een god is. 'Moon', zucht de mooie, oranje poes, 'let nou even op. Het lot van Neonpolis ligt in jouw poten!' Ik knik en probeer niet op Pjotr te letten, die inmiddels achter zijn eigen staartje aan rent. 'Goed', miauwt Maro, god van Strijd en Strategie, 'waar waren we gebleven? Oh ja, het beheersen van je krachten... Dat is erg moeilijk. Je moet het eigenlijk ontdekken tijdens een gevecht.' Soren, de witte kater, knikt. 'Ja, dat klopt. We zullen proberen om je zo goed mogelijk te helpen, maar uiteindelijk zal je het zelf moeten doen.' Nu laat Juro zijn kop op mijn schouder rusten. 'Veel succes, jongen. En onthoud: je hoeft het niet alleen te doen.' Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. 'Maar... Jullie kunnen de aarde niet betreden, dus wie moet me dan helpen?' De god van de Aarde en de Wijsheid glimlacht en zegt: 'Moon, je weet dat je vader je nooit laat gaan als hij weet wat je van plan bent. Maar je kent iemand die je altijd zal vergezellen, iemand die je meer als je vader beschouwd dan wie dan ook.' Plotseling weet ik waar hij het over heeft. 'Opa Star?' De god knikt en langzaam vervaagt hij, terwijl hij nog wat prevelt: Je bent niet alleen... Hoofdstuk 16 Ik vlieg terug naar huis, terwijl ik me afvraag of de ontmoeting met de goden een hallucinatie was. Dat moet toch haast wel? Ik dacht dat de dood van Astar en de strijd tegen de Demonen een legende was, iets om kittens bang te maken. Dit keer pas ik goed op voor obstakels, en mijn reflexen zijn scherper. Toch kan ik er niks aan doen dat ik af en toe in mijn gedachten verzink. Zullen de goden gelijk hebben? Moet ik ten strijde trekken tegen de Zwartgeklauwden? De sterren schijnen helder, en ik strijk neer voor de ingang van ons gebied. Ik zoek meteen mijn opa op. Natuurlijk ben ik de tip van Soren niet vergeten, en ik heb op de terugweg lopen denken. Nu weet ik zeker dat ik het ga doen. Ik ga opa Star vertellen over mijn ontmoeting met de goden. 'Hallo, jochie', begroet hij me. Mijn vader loopt nu ook deze kant op. 'Ik dacht dat je ging jagen', gromde hij. 'Waarom heb je geen prooi bij je?' 'Lightnings', mompel ik en pap schudt zijn kop. 'Nee, dat kan niet waar zijn. Nu gaan ze te ver!' roept hij uit. Boos beent hij weg naar het familiehoofd, Spots Twister. 'Opa', mompel ik als hij weg is. Star houdt zijn kop vragend schuin. 'Ja?' 'Ik... ik moet je wat vertellen.' Hoofdstuk 17 ‘Ik vloog boven het niemandsland’, begin ik, ‘en door een ongeluk met een Lightning was ik gewond aan mijn vleugel. Daardoor raakte ik uit koers en stortte neer, een stuk voorbij Neonpolis.’ Ik zie dat de interesse van mijn opa is gewekt. ‘Ga verder’, spoort hij me aan. ‘Toen… ik weet niet of het een droom was, of een hallucinatie… maar ik zag de goden.’ Ik ben bang dat hij me niet gelooft, maar hij kijkt me vriendelijk aan, dus ik ga door. ‘Juro vertelde me dat ze na de dood van Astar de aarde niet meer konden betreden, en dat ze daarom op de andere planeten waren gaan wonen. Maar ik heb de grot gevonden waarin Astar stierf, en ik… ik heb nu zijn krachten. Tenminste, dat zeiden de goden.’ Mijn opa glimlacht. ‘Dat klinkt vreemd, maar jij bent niet het type dat dingen verzint, Moon. Beschrijf goed wat je hebt gezien.’ Ik haal diep adem en vertel hem in geuren en kleuren over de strijd tegen de Demonen, over hoe de Dynastieën ontstonden, over de dood van Pjotr… Nadat ik klaar ben, knikt hij naar me. ‘Je weet meer dan dat een kat ooit is verteld. Dit kan geen droom geweest zijn, Moon, maar… het klinkt zo ongeloofwaardig.’ ‘Het is echt waar!’ houdt ik vol met opengesperde ogen. ‘Geloof me nou!’ Star draait zich even om, kijkt schichtig rond en gebaart dat ik mee moet komen. ‘Waar gaan we heen?’ vraag ik terwijl ik mijn nog steeds tintelende vleugel lik. De ogen van mijn opa glinsteren. ‘We gaan naar de Sterrenwacht, jongen.’ Hoofdstuk 18 ‘De Sterrenwacht?’ echo ik verbaasd. ‘Wat hebben we daar nou weer te zoeken?’ ‘Daar kan niemand ons horen’, legt opa Star uit. Ik kijk hem vol vreugde aan. ‘Wacht even… je gelooft me dus echt?’ Star knikt. ‘Ja, Moon, ik geloof je. Een Twister liegt niet, dat is meer iets voor de Lightnings. Hoewel de nieuwe generatie Lightnings best vriendelijk schijnt te zijn.’ Ik ben benieuwd wat hij bedoelt. Doelt hij op Blue? Ik wacht totdat hij verder gaat. ‘Ja, de Lightnings… eerst keurde ik het af dat mijn zoon, jouw vader dus, partners wilde worden met één van die types. Maar ik leerde Vaya kennen, jouw moeder, en ik besefte dat ze niet zo erg zijn als dat ze lijken. Neem jouw zusjes, Lily en Dream… mis je ze?’ Die vraag komt zo onverwacht dat ik door een steek in mijn hart getroffen word. ‘Nee, tuurlijk niet, waarom zou ik die verwende haarballen nou missen?’ miauw ik een beetje boos. ‘Oh ja? Ik dacht dat een Twister niet loog, maar blijkbaar heb ik het mis’, mompelt mijn opa terwijl hij me een lik over mijn oor geeft. ‘Je mist ze, ik merk het aan je.’ Ik weet dat hij gelijk heeft, en ik zeg maar niks. ‘Ja, jongen, je vader was koppig en eigenwijs. Hij kreeg kittens met Vaya en er was niemand die het erg vond, totdat de Zwartgeklauwden in de stad kwamen.’ ‘Ja’, grom ik, ‘en nu denkt het stadsbestuur dat het helpt als iedereen teruggaat naar zijn eigen familie, om daar te helpen met de verdediging.’ Het is een tijdje stil, waarna Star miauwt: ‘Weet je, Moon, ik voel dat je me niet alles over je ontmoeting hebt verteld. Wij, de Twister-kant van het gezin, kennen elkaar als de beste. Er is iets met de Zwartgeklauwden, hé? Ik zie dat je afwezig lijkt zodra je die naam hoort.’ ‘Helemaal niet!’ protesteer ik met oren die warm zijn van schaamte. Maar ik voel dat mijn opa me niet laat gaan zonder dat ik hem de gehele waarheid vertel. De gehele waarheid… dat het mijn taak is om Neonpolis te verlossen. Te verlossen van de Zwartgeklauwden. Hoofdstuk 19 ‘Nou?’ mompelt mijn opa. ‘Komt er nog wat van? Wat is er met die Zwartgeklauwden?’ ‘Eh… ik moet ze stoppen’, stotter ik, bang dat Star me er eens flink van langs zal geven. “Wat haal je je wel niet in je hoofd? In je eentje? Wat denk je wel?!” Tot mijn verbazing, glinsteren zijn ogen van enthousiasme. ‘Net als vroeger!’ roept hij uit en drukt zich uitdagend tegen de grond. Zijn snorren trillen van plezier. ‘Ik besluip zo’n Zwartklauw, en ik haal uit met mijn rechterpoot, terwijl ik opstijg en hem er vol van langs geef met mijn linkervleugel. Ja, zo deed ik dat toen ik jong was, jongen!’ Ik knipper verward met mijn ogen. Dit had ik niet verwacht… We lopen verder naar de Sterrenwacht, waar Claw Cloud ons staat op te wachten. ‘Nog steeds niets gehoord van je kittens?’ murmelt Star tegen de witte kater, die zijn kop schudt. ‘Nee. Mijn familiehoofd gaat zich morgen overgeven aan de Zwartgeklauwden.’ Ik voel me ellendig worden van binnen, en ren snel naar Blue. Hij staat in een hoekje de hemel te bestuderen. ‘Ha, die Moon!’ roept hij uit als hij me ziet. Ik knik naar hem, nog steeds bedroefd om het nieuws dat Claws jongen nog steeds vermist zijn. Ik moet ze redden, hoe dan ook. Maar de vraag is: hoe? Blue likt me over mijn oor. ‘Is je vleugel hersteld?’ vraagt hij bezorgd. ‘Ja, gelukkig wel!’ miauw ik. ‘Die bewaker van jullie heeft me er flink van langs gegeven. Ik, een Zwartklauw. Stel je voor!’ Diep vanbinnen voel ik me nog steeds beroerd, al klinkt mijn stem al vrolijker. Allemaal aardige, trouwe katten, zomaar overgelopen naar de Zwartgeklauwden? Waarom? Hoofdstuk 20 Mijn vader neemt me vandaag mee naar het stadscentrum. Ik ben daar nog maar een paar keer in mijn leven geweest, maar ik ben iedere keer weer verbaasd hoeveel katten er zijn in Neonpolis. Het centrum bevindt zich in een grote krater. Langs de wanden zijn vele richels en spleten waar je op kan zitten, maar op de bodem van de krater zijn de meeste katten te vinden. In het midden staat een grote rots waar vanaf de Stadsbestuurders iedereen toespreken, tijdens belangrijke bijeenkomsten en zo. Ik loop een beetje doelloos rond over de open plek. Als de zon op z’n hoogst is, dan ontmoet ik mijn vader weer bij deze rots, hebben we afgesproken. Tot die tijd gaat hij praten over de dreiging van de Zwartgeklauwden. Overal zwermen katten om me heen, op de stenen muren zijn talloze richels waar ook nog eens tientallen op zitten. Een storm van geluid, geur en beeld doet me wankelen. Plotseling merk ik een jonge poes op, een eindje voor me. Ze zit alleen en schuifelt een beetje met haar poten. ‘Hallo’, begroet ik haar en slenter op haar af. ‘Mijn naam is Moon Twister, wie ben jij?’ Een beetje nerveus ga ik zitten, mijn staart netjes om mijn poten geslagen. Ik hoop dat ik een goede indruk op haar maak. De poes kijkt me aan met twinkelende ogen. ‘Ik heet Silver Spark.’ Ik weet meteen waarom ze zo is genoemd, een blik op haar zilvergrijze vacht zegt genoeg. En ze is dus een Fire-kat. In een onbewaakt ogenblik stel ik de vraag: ‘Hoe is het om zonder vleugels te leven?’ Silver snort geamuseerd. ‘Tja, hoe is het om mét vleugels te leven?’ We kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden, en we vertellen naderhand iets meer over ons leven en de verschillen tussen onze dynastieën. Dan wordt het onderwerp “Zwartgeklauwden” aangesneden. ‘We hebben alles gedaan wat we konden,’ miauwde Silver Spark bedroefd, ‘maar dat was niet genoeg om onze kittens te redden. We geven het niet op’, voegde ze eraan toe. ‘We gaan ze vinden, dat weet ik zeker!’ Ik bewonder de moed van de jonge kat. Haar toewijding aan haar familie komt vast en zeker op de eerste plaats voor haar, en met een steek van spijt besef ik dat ik zou willen dat ze ook een Twister was. ‘De Cloud-familie gaat zich overgeven’, miauw ik. ‘Weet jij hoe het met de Plant-familie staat?’ Ze schudt haar kop. ‘Nee, maar ik hoop dat ze moed blijven houden. Want als we toegeven, dan stellen de Zwartgeklauwden nog meer eisen. En ze weten dat we geen andere keuze hebben dan ze te gehoorzamen.’ Een schaduw trekt over haar gezicht en ze mompelt: ‘Er staan levens op het spel.’ Wordt vervolgd Hoofdstuk 21 t/m 30 De opdracht van de goden brengt een grote verantwoordelijkheid met zich mee. Moon beseft dat hij zijn krachten niet onder controle heeft... maar als hij dat eenmaal doorheeft, is het al te laat en gebeurt er een verschrikkelijk ongeluk. Categorie:MagiCats Categorie:MagiCats: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal